charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
House Call
House Call is the 13th episode of the fifth season and the 101st overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones become helplessly self-destructive when the Council of Witch Doctors brings voodoo dolls along on a house call. Cast 5x13Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x13Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x13Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x13Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x13WitchDoctor1.png|Witch Doctor 5x13Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x13Glen.png|Glen Belland 5x13Jessica.png|Jessica 5x13WitchDoctor2.png|Witch Doctor 5x13Spencer.png|Spencer Ricks 5x13Photographer.png|Photographer 5x13Minister.png|Minister Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Wolfgang Bodison as Witch Doctor *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Jesse Woodrow as Glen Belland *Erinn Bartlett as Jessica *Richard Gant as Witch Doctor *Googy Gress as Spencer Ricks *Todd Sherry as Photographer Co-Stars *Keith Sellon-Wright as Minister Uncredited *Paul Galliano as Photographer's Assistant Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''The Witch Doctor Little is known of Witch Doctors except for their dedication to expel evil spirits from demonic footholds. Using strange unknown magic rituals, Witch Doctors feel their outsider status as watchdogs of evil gives them the freedom to attack evil in all its shifting guises. They may be summoned via the following spell: Combine Liverwort, Pinch of Dragon Root and Snakeskin over Chant: :''Free us from the ties that bind :Of evil magic entertwined :We call upon the one who cures :He who's to the Dark inured. WitchDoctor_Entry_1.jpg| WitchDoctor_Entry_2.jpg| ''Vanishing Spell :''Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen ''Purification Spell :''Combine together Rosemary, Sage, Eucalyptus and Whale Oil. :Burn the ingredients and allow the smoke to fill the area that :you wish to cleanse while you are ringing a blessed bell while :chanting this spell Loudly: ::Eimo ::Dama ::Sayto ::Mundo Spells ''To Reverse the Vanishing Spell Due to the Witch Doctor's hex, Piper got obsessed by cleaning. In the end, she cast the Vanishing Spell to make the Manor disappear. Leo managed to shock her out of the hex by saying that Phoebe was still in the house when Piper cast the spell, and thus not only made the Manor vanish, but Phoebe as well. Piper then cast this spell to undo her Vanishing Spell, causing the Manor to return (with Phoebe in it). :''Let the Object of Objection return, :so that its existence may be reaffirmed. Potions ''Animal Transformation Potion Due to the Witch Doctor's hex, Phoebe got obsessed by killing the competition. She brews this potion to turn Spencer Ricks into a turkey. She took the turkey to the Manor, where she wanted to kill and stuff it. However, Paige and Piper managed to convince the Witch Doctor to lift the curse on Phoebe before she could do so. Spencer Ricks was turned into himself again, not remembering anything of him being a turkey. Powers *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper when trying to blow up the Demonic Energy that was holding Phoebe, but she blew two holes in the ceiling instead. She later blew up the chandelier, a window in the kitchen and Leo. *'Apportation:' Used by the Witch Doctor to apport a photo of the sisters and Paige's keys. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Witch Doctor. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Cursing:' Used by the Witch Doctor to curse the sisters; he turned their characters flaws into obsessions. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to Glamour into Jessica. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Leo to reconstitute after Piper blew him up. 5x13P1.png|Piper tries to blow up the Phantasm. 5x13P2.png|Piper tries to blow up the Phantasm another time. 5x13P3.png|Piper blows up the chandelier. 5x13P4.png|The Witch Doctor apports a family photo. 5x13P5.png|The Witch Doctor apports Paige's keys. 5x13P6.png|The Witch Doctor fading out. 5x13P7.png|The Witch Doctor fading in. 5x13P8.png|Leo orbing out. 5x13P9.png|Paige is put under a hex. 5x13P10.png|Leo orbing in. 5x13P11.png|Piper is put under a hex. 5x13P12.png|Piper blows up a window in the kitchen. 5x13P13.png|Leo orbs out. 5x13P14.png|Phoebe is put under a hex. 5x13P15.png|Paige orbing out with Jessica. 5x13P16.png|Paige orbing into Purgatory with Jessica. 5x13P17.png|Paige orbing out. 5x13P18.png|Leo orbing in. 5x13P19.png|Paige Glamouring into Jessica. 5x13P20.png|Paige orbs so Leo can't stop her. 5x13P22.png|Piper blows up Leo. 5x13P23.png|Leo Reconstituting. 5x13P24.png|Leo orbing out. 5x13P25.png|Leo orbing in. 5x13P26.png|Leo orbing out with Jessica. 5x13P27.png|Paige reverses her Glamour. 5x13P28.png|Leo and Paige orbing out. 5x13P29.png|Leo and Paige orbing in. 5x13P30.png|Leo orbing out with Phoebe. Artifacts *'Witch Doctor's Talisman:' The Witch Doctor used a talisman to capture the evil residue in the Manor. *'Voodoo Doll:' The Witch Doctor used voodoo dolls to curse the sisters. Notes and Trivia *The WB used the promo title ''"Obsessions" for this episode. *Paige uses her glamouring power for the first time in this episode, despite having never used or mentioned it before. *The set used by the photographers when they are taking pictures of Phoebe is the same set used in an episode of the WB TV series "What I Like About You". *Phoebe's front cover spread and interview are for 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work. This spread will be referenced in "Baby's First Demon", when Jason takes over the paper and tells her that he saw it. *The same church was used in season 4 for Phoebe's wedding in the episode "Marry-Go-Round". *The opening sequence in which Paige puts on make up and tries on different clothes is similar to that of Prue in "Wicca Envy". *The same ledge in Purgatory is used by Inspector Cortez in "Charmed Again, Part 2" and Barbas in "Sympathy for the Demon". *Starting with this episode and continuing for the rest of the season, pictures in the opening credits of Julian McMahon, have been replaced with clips of the three girls. The first is Holly's first power-clip from the season 3 credits (a clip of the episode Ms. Hellfire) the second and third are Alyssa and Rose's from the earlier season 5 episodes A Witch's Tail, Part 1 and Part 2. *This is the final episode in which Glen is featured on screen. Although he attends Paige's funeral in Still Charmed & Kicking, he is not shown on screen. *This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. Cultural References *The title is a reference to a doctor or health professional visiting a patient's home, as the episode has the sisters summoning a Witch Doctor to their home. *Piper says to Paige, who's leaving to see Glen, "All right, Sally, go meet Harry" a reference to the 1989 movie "When Harry Met Sally". *Piper twitches her nose when the celling falls in on her. This is possibly in reference to the classic TV show "Bewitched". *When the Witch Doctor destroys the TV in the living room, Paige is worried because she can't see The Osbournes. Glitches *When Paige gets ready to see Glen, she puts pink lipstick on, but when she gets downstairs it's red. *When Paige apologizes to Glen and Jessica, there is a guy jogging behind her, when it pans back to Paige the guy is gone. Gallery Episode Stills X08-01.jpg 802-04.jpg 5x13-07.jpg 5x13-06.jpg 5x13-05.jpg 5x13-04.jpg 5x13-01.jpg Screencaps 5x13-1.png 5x13-2.png 5x13-3.png 5x13-4.png 5x13-5.png 5x13-6.png 5x13-7.png 5x13-9.png 5x13-10.png 5x13-11.png 5x13-12.png 5x13-13.png 5x13-14.png 5x13-15.png 5x13-16.png 5x13-17.png 5x13-18.png 5x13-19.png 5x13-20.png 5x13-21.png 5x13-22.png 5x13-23.png 5x13-24.png 5x13-25.png 5x13-26.png 5x13-27.png 5x13-28.png 5x13-29.png 5x13-30.png 5x13-31.png 5x13-32.png 5x13-33.png 5x13-34.png 5x13-35.png 5x13-36.png 5x13-37.png 5x13-38.png 5x13-39.png 5x13-40.png 5x13-41.png 5x13-42.png 5x13-43.png 5x13-44.png 5x13-45.png 5x13-46.png 5x13-47.png 5x13-48.png 5x13-49.png 5x13-50.png 5x13-51.png 5x13-52.png International Titles *'French:' Envoûtement (Enchantment) *'Czech:' Lidské slabosti (Human Weakness) *'Slovak:' ''Návšteva v dome (Visit in the House)'' *'Russian:' Укротитель барабашек barabashek'' (Callmer)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Consulta a domicilio (House Call) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La obsesión (Obsession) *'Serbian:' Opsesije zovu (Obsessions call) *'German:' Quälgeister (Pests) *'Italian:' Ossessioni (Obsessions) *'Hungarian: '''Háziszellemek (''House Ghosts) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5